


Cuddle me, I'm Cold

by Haruprincess



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Friendship, Gift Fic, Hope I am tagging this correctly, M/M, Mention of a vibrator, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, No Sex, No beta we die like stregobor should have, One-Shot, Winter storm, and they were roommates (housemates), author sucks at tags, cuddling for warmth, power outtage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: When the power goes out Geralt and Jaskier settle in  for the night.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Cuddle me, I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarazelSwift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/gifts).



> Based off a prompt [Sarazelswift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift/pseuds/SarazelSwift) gave me ages ago. Modern au Jaskier putting his cold ass feet on Geralt during a power outage (I don't verbatim remember the prompt, sorry dear.)
> 
> Birthday present for her though. She said I could share it here :) 
> 
> I would like to take a sec to recommend a fic of hers that she's working on [The Worth of a Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619435)
> 
> I would like to note despite this being another Modern AU this is not set in the same setting as [Pizza pockets are not dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091291)

The movie was hitting its climax. The hero was evading and taunting the villain. Said villain was gearing up for his epic “When I win” speech that Jaskier could recite from memory, -and sometimes did as a fun party trick- when the television suddenly turned off dropping the pair into complete darkness. 

“What... was that?” Jaskier looked about himself with wide eyes as though he would be able to see anything. By all rights, he should have been able to. The string lights they had in the adjoined kitchen should have been on to allow for easy movement through the house for bathroom breaks. 

“No clue.” Geralt grunted next to him as he shifted from his sprawled spot on the other side of the couch. “I’ll check the breakers.” He offered as he got up turning his phone’s flashlight on and damn near blinding his housemate. 

“Watch it!” Jaskier chided as he turned his own light on “accidentally” shining it at his ashen-haired roommate. -Ok maybe it wasn’t an accident, but who was gonna call him on it?-

“Thanks” the other grumbled before wandering further into the house.

Jaskier wasn’t in the mood to brave the terrifying basement without lights on. So he sent up a silent prayer of thanks for his braver housemate.

The wind howled outside rattling the windows violently. Either the storm had gotten stronger since they had settled in for their weekly Movie night, or it was more noticeable now that the house was silent. 

Jaskier looked out the window into the neighborhood and noticed that the entire street was dark. A few flashlights could be seen through the windows of neighbor’s windows. Settling back into his warm spot, he pulled his knitted blanket - a christmas gift that had been made for him in the colors of the rainbow by Geralt’s adopted brother, Eskel just this last year.- closer around himself to help fight the chill that was starting to creep in. From his cocoon he scrolled social media on his phone in hopes of figuring out what had happened. 

While scrolling through a group dedicated to local businesses and goings-on in their town, he found out that it was a city wide issue. 

“Geralt” He yelled loud enough that he hoped his housemate would be able to hear. “You can forget the fuses, It's a city issue.”

He heard the other stomping his way up the stairs from their lowest level and back to him. 

Jaskier held up his phone with the lit screen facing the other for him to read. He watched as the screen highlighted the golden brown of the other’s eyes as said eyes moved across the words. 

“Great.” the other man grunted unhappily as he flopped onto the couch once more.

Jaskier turned his phone back to himself and was about to resume his scrolling, when Geralt put his hand over the screen. “You should preserve your battery. Who knows how long this will last.”

“We have your phone if things go wrong.” Jaskier shifted away to lean against the armrest in order to nudge the other with his socked foot. 

“Mines nearly dead.” Geralt admitted. “Had thrown it on the charger about ten minuets ago.” he held up the device, turning the screen on to show a red nearly dead battery icon to emphasize his point. 

“Fine, fine. Don’t you have one of those back up chargers? The ones you take camping?”

“One is dead because someone,” He paused probably to give Jaskier a pointed look though the effect was ruined by lack of light. “Stole to charge their accessory on the fly and didn’t put it back on to charge. The other is closed up in ‘Mir’s shed for the season.”

“Ugh!” Jaskier threw his head back groaning dramatically. “Fiiine.” He elongated the word as he set his phone on the side table before scooting across the couch closer to the other man. “Is that what we are calling my vibrator now? My accessory?”

“Why not?” Jaskier saw him shrug. His eyes finally adjusted to the little light that filtered through the window into the room from the moon reflecting off the snow. 

Jaskier was sure the nonchalant attitude was to hide the blush the other man surely had. They didn’t really talk about their sex lives very often. Not that Jaskier had any issue with it. His housemate just never asked. -though he wished his roommate would. His devastatingly handsome roommate. He had to cut that thought off as he snuggled as close as he could to the other.-

“What are you doing?” Geralt finally asked.

“I’m cold.” Jaskier pointed out as he curled against the bulkier man. 

“So you’re trying to steal my warmth?” 

“I’m trying to share your warmth.” Jaskier corrected. 

\-------  
They settled in to wait for the lights to come on. At one point, Geralt had pulled out his emergency kit and set up a rechargeable lantern for them to read by. It offered a spot to charge phones, but Geralt cautioned that it was a very slow charger so it wouldn’t be a good idea to use them while they charged. 

Jaskier started to get tired about three hours in. A quick glance at his phone told them it was about 1am. 

“I think i’ll head to bed.” He announced as he began unwrapping them from the pile of throw blankets they had amassed. 

“How about... “ Geralt blushed. “Is your bed decent?”

“Define ‘decent’” Jaskier challenged as he wrapped his rainbow blanket around himself once more. He let out a small chuckle at the flat look his roommate graced him with. 

“As in-”

“I don’t keep that in my bed, Geralt.” Jaskier drawled as he rolled his eyes. “That's not proper care nor storage.”

Geralt rolled his eyes in response as he gathered the lantern as well as his phone. “Anyway, I don’t think the power is coming on tonight. We might as well conserve heat.”

“Are you asking me to share a bed, Geralt?” Jaskier gave him a coy smile. 

“You know what… Nevermind. You can freeze your balls off.” Geralt shook his head and began moving down the hall towards both their rooms. Jaskier was quick to follow behind. 

“Wait! Wait!! Nevermind I said anything!” 

“That's what I thought. You have a bigger bed. I’m going to change. You make sure your bed is… safe.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “How am I supposed to do that? You said I can’t use my phone and I don’t own any- Oh.” He was stopped in the middle of his rant by Geralt thrusting the lantern at him. “Don’t you need it?”

“My room isn’t a trip hazard.”

“It's called burglar deterrent.” Jaskier said wIth an offended sniff as he took the light and moved into his room anyway.

\---

Geralt didn’t take long to enter the room wearing his fleece pajama bottoms and a black long sleeved henley. He had a laundry basket in his arms that looked to be full of blankets. Jaskier looked at him skeptically from where he had settled himself against the wall on his Queen mattress. 

“Not much room.” Geralt grumbled as he began unfurling blankets onto the bed with long elegant tosses. The fabric fluttered down like a parachute. 

“Listen bub, It's not like I bought this bed with the thought that I would be sharing it with my rather large roommate, now did I?”

“Rather large?” Geralt huffed as he tossed a pillow from the basket and hit Jaskier in the head. 

“Lets get sleep.” Jaskier spluttered as he threw the pillow to the exposed side of the mattress next to his head. 

\---

Jaskier tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable and warm enough to sleep. He had been tired when they had come in here, but now sleep evaded him. It took him far too long to figure out one of the issues was that his feet were cold. 

“Will you stop wiggling like an unhappy puppy?” Geralt groaned into his pillow. 

“Can’t sleep.” Jaskier said to the ceiling with a huff. 

“C’mere.” Geralt rumbled without moving from his spot. Jaskier felt the blankets shift and knew that they had been lifted away from them by Geralt’s arm. 

“Here?” Jaskier clarified. 

“To me. Come here to me.”

“... why?” 

“Warmth.”

“But…”

“Or don’t, but stop moving damn it.”

After a lengthy mental debate, Jaskier found himself scooting backwards to his roommate. He estimated about a hand’s width between them would suffice, but was surprised when a muscular arm latched around his waist and pulled him further back with an indignant squawk. He found his back was pulled flush to the other’s front. The hand rested on his stomach. 

“Give it a minute.” Geralt said into his pillow. 

“My feet are cold though.” Jaskier whined. His cheeks feeling flushed from being so close. 

“Put.. Put them on my leg.” Geralt offered with hesitation as though he knew he would regret that suggestion. 

Jaskier moved his feet backwards and up the leg of Geralt’s sleep pants. His cold skin hitting hot. Geralt hissed at the feeling. 

“Sorry.” Jaskier whispered. 

“S’ok” Geralt sounded absolutely exhausted. “How are your feet so cold though?”

“I don’t like wearing socks to bed.”

“You should have made an exception tonight.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Sleep, Jaskier.”

\-----

Early the next morning they were startled awake when Jaskier’s stereo system sparked to life and began playing radio static loudly. The station it was normally set to having been reset with the power being restored. Jaskier reached across the body next to him to slap about the nightstand for the remote. He found it and was quick to turn the noise off. 

“Looks like we have power again.” He groaned as he settled back down. He had turned over in the night and had been facing the other man. As his brain woke up he shoved himself away, spluttering apologies.

“Shut up and go back to sleep.” Geralt grabbed at his shirt and pulled him back to hold against himself like a child would a teddy bear. “We can talk about our mutual crush later.”

“M-Mutual crush?” Jaskier squeaked into the black henley. 

“You talk in your sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? I'd love to hear!!! 
> 
> You can also find me on [My tumblr](https://theprincessoffrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
